Metaforis YunJae
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Ironis bukan? Kami dipaksa menikah karena dijodohkan untuk memperkuat kerajaan bisnis keluaga kita. Aku dipaksa melahirkan anak-anak untuknya agar garis keturunan mereka tetap terjaga. Pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti itu, apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"/ YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Draff Metaforis YunJae**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**Tentukan sendiri**_

_**Rate : -M **_

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** and other**__**s**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ironis bukan? Kami dipaksa menikah karena dijodohkan untuk memperkuat kerajaan bisnis keluaga kita. Aku dipaksa melahirkan anak-anak untuknya agar garis keturunan mereka tetap terjaga. Pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti itu, apa yang kau harapkan darinya, hm?"

"Tetapi setidaknya dia tidak berselingkuh dengan _yeoja_ lain."

"Belum."

"... walaupun dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah."

"Begitukah?"

"Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya? Karena..."

"Karena bila dia ketahuan maka semua warisannya akan dilimpahkan pada anak-anakku."

"_Aigoo_! Ubahlah cara berpikirmu itu! Bahkan sejak anak kalian lahir, dia sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi pada warisan keluarganya karena semuanya sudah dialihnamakan menjadi milik anak-anak kalian."

"Kau membelanya?"

"_Ani_. Hanya mencoba berpikir secara objektif."

"Katakan pendapatmu!"

"Entahlah... aku belum bisa mengatakan pendapatku sekarang. Hanya saja, kalian sudah menikah selama itu, memiliki dua orang anak dan masih berkeras tidak saling mencintai sementara kalian tidur di ranjang yang sama setiap malam dan melakukan hubungan intim. Entah apa namanya itu..."

"Kami butuh pelampiasan, kau tahu itu?"

"Itu hanya alan yang kau gunakan sebagai pembenaran saja."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kau tidak bisa membenciku karena kau mencintaiku!"

"Sialnya itu benar."

.

.

"_Umma_..." balita berusia lima tahun itu berlari ke arah sang _Umma_ kemudian menubruk kaki jenjang _Umma_nya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Ahjushi_ kapan datang kemari?" seorang _namja_ remaja menatap sosok _namja_ dewasa tampan berpipi _chuby_ yang tengah duduk dengan tenangnya di atas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, di depan sang _Umma_.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab _namja_ itu sembari tersenyum.

"Yoochun? Kau sudah pulang? Apa Junsu ikut bersamamu?" _namja_ dewasa lain yang memiliki mata setajam musang itu melangkah dengan angkuhnya sembari menenteng beberapa peralatan pancingnya.

"Unno dapat ikan banyak _Umma_..." lapor _namja_ kecil itu penuh semangat.

"_Hyung_ dan _Appa_, Unno hanya bermain dengan cacing dan umpan saja tadi." Sahut sang kakak sambil mengusap lembut kepala _namja_ kecil itu penuh sayang mendatangkan gembungan pipi dari si kecil yang menggemaskan itu.

"Unno mandi dulu dengan _Hyung_ _ne_..." sang _Umma_ mengusap keringat di kening namja kecil itu pelan.

_Namja_ remaja itu menggendong adik kecilnya, "_Umma_, buatkan sup ikan dari hasil tangkapan kami, _ne_..." pintanya.

"_Arraso_..." sang _Umma_ tersenyum lembut.

"_Hyung_, Unno mau _dolpin_ karet!" celoteh _namja_ kecil itu riang.

"_Ne_, akan _Hyung_ ambilkan." Ucap sang kakak yang sedikit kesusahan akibat pergerakan lincah _namja_ kecil itu.

"Tangkapanmu terlihat sangat banyak, Yun." _Namja_ bernama Yoochun itu memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"Minie yang melakukannya." Jawab _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Ah, kau sudah mengajarinya dengan baik. Seorang Jung memang tidak bisa diremehkan."

.

.

"Aahhh..." napasnya terengah, tubuh indahnya sudah dibasahi oleh peluh dan mani yang berceceran, wajah sayunya benar-benar sudah menunjukkan gurat kelelahan tetapi dirinya enggan meninggalkan kenikmatan surga yang saat ini sedang berusaha digapainya, "Ugh!" _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya menatap bola mata setajam musang yang juga tengah menatap lekat padanya.

"Apa kedatangan saudaramu itu untuk menghasutmu lagi agar kau menggugat ceraiku, _Boo_?"

"Lakukan tugamu saja, _Bear_! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." keluhnya. Berhenti ditengah-tengah permainan sungguh hal yang menyebalkan.

"Jawab suamimu ketika sedang bertanya, Nyonya Jung!"

"Chunie sedang marah dengan Suie." Pekiknya kesal.

"_Arra_... Mari kita lanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda tadi."

.

.

"Changmin sudah berusia lima belas tahun, apa kalian tidak berencana memisah kamarnya dengan kamar Hyunno?" tanya Yoochun saat sedang menatap kedua keponakannya yang sedang berenang di kolam belakang rumah besar itu.

"Hyunno tidak mau dipisahkan dari kakaknya." Jawab _namja_ yang menurunkan mata setajam musangnya itu pada Jung Hyunno.

"Sedikit mengejutkan menurutku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Gen keluarga Jung lebih dominan daripada gen keluarga kami."

"Aku ayahnya."

"Dan Joongie yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka." Sahut _namja_ berpipi _chuby_ itu, "Kalian bersama-sama membuat mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Jadi jangan egois!"

"Ku dengar kau dan Junsu sedang bertengkar.

"Joongie yang memberitahumu, kau tidak mungkin mendengar berita itu dari angin yang berhembus di musim panas menyebalkan ini bukan?"

"Begitulah..."

"Pertengkaran suami istri. Itu hal yang wajar..."

"Hm..."

"Bahkan pernikahan yang berlandaskan cinta sekalipun tidak selamanya menemukan titik kebahagiaan, ada kalanya pertengkaran kecil terjadi selama perjalanan rumah tangga itu berlangsung." Gumam Yoochun pelan.

"Jadi haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membuat pernikahan istriku dan _namja_ bernama Kim itu batal?"

"Kau bisa membuatku dihajar sampai mati oleh Joongie bila dia tahu aku ikut terlibat pada pembatalan pernikahannya dengan _namja_ itu." Sahut Yoochun, "Ku akui aku kalah darimu soal kenekatan."

_Namja_ bermarga Jung itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Walaupun Joongie bersikeras menolak perjodohan denganmu dan tetap nekad ingin menikahi _namja_ itu tetapi kenekatanmu yang memanipulasi semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna sehingga akhirnya Joongie menyerah padamu." Puji Yoochun, "Calon suami Joongie dan mantan _yeoja_ _chingu_mu bergelung di atas ranjang hotel setelah menghabiskan malam panas. Berapa uang yang kau habiskan untuk memanipulasi semua itu, huh?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa biji obat perangsang."

"Kau gila!"

"Dengan kegilaanku ini aku bisa mengikat saudaramu disisiku selamanya."

"Ku rasa Joongie tidak meninggalkanmu hanya karena anak-anak kalian. Terutama Hyunno yang terlihat sangat lengket pada Joongie dan Changmin." Ucap Yoochun. Matanya mengawasi sosok cantik yang sedang mengajari _namja_ kecil tampan dan menggemaskan itu berenang.

"Hyunno _manja_ pada kami semua termasuk para _baby_ _sitter_nya." Jelas pemilik mata setajam musang itu, "Kau pernah menghasutnya untuk melayangkan gugatan cerai, bukan?"

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Yoochun, "Itu semuanya adalah permainan Joongie."

Pemilik mata setajam musang itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Joongie ingin melihat seberapa hebat usahamu untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga kalian." Ucap _namja_ berpipi _chuby_ itu, "Tetapi sepertinya Joongie lupa bahwa seorang Jung bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain."

"Gara-gara selembar surat gugatan cerai aku mengancam semua pekerja kantor catatan sipil dan pegawai pengadilan."

"Luar biasa."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"_Mwo_? Kau tahu soal itu?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Jung Yunho mencampakan _yeoja_ _chingu_nya begitu bertunangan denganku dan berkali-kali mencoba menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Hyunjoong. Bukankan aku terlihat seperti orang idiot bila tidak mengetahui bahwa kau dan Beruang itu yang berada dibalik semua ini?" tanya pemilik _doe_ _eyes_ itu, "Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mantan _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho dan _namja_ _chingu_ku bisa berada di dalam kamar hotel dengan keadaan seperti itu, kan?"

"Kau sangat pintar."

"Dan kepintaranku ini menurun pada anak-anakku." _Chery lips_ itu melengkung sempurna ketika menatap putra sulungnya yang kini duduk dibangku semester akhir di salah satu universitas terbaik Korea diusianya yang ke-15.

"Kau memainkan peran istri dan ibu dengan sangat baik. Kau mulai mencintainya."

"Ini bukan cinta tapi sebuah kebutuhan dan keharusan."

"Berhentilah mengelak!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengelak..."

.

.

Tubuhnya sudah terkulai lemas tetapi enggan mengakui semuanya, enggan menyerah kalah pada _namja_ satu itu, enggan bersikap lemah dihadapan _namja_ menyebalkan yang membuatnya dipanggil 'nyonya, 'istri' dan 'ibu'..

"_Boo_..."

"_Ani_!"

"Kau sudah kelelahan, besok pagi kau akan pergi mendaftarkan _uri Little Bear_ ke sekolah PAUD, kan?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Kita semua tahu hal itu dengan baik."

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

"_Ne_..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

"Aku tahu, _Boo_... Karena aku pun tidak sanggup bila berpisah darimu." Dipeluknya tubuh lemah penuh peluh itu erat, dibiarkannya sosok cantik itu melesakkan wajah rupawannya pada permukaan dadanya, mencari kenyamanan yang sekiranya bisa diberikannya kepada sosok cantik itu.

.

.

Cinta itu...

Sesuatu yang bisa datang dan menghilang tanpa terduga...

Bisa berlabuh bahkan kepada orang yang dibenci sekalipun...

Cinta itu...

Seperti apa bentuk dan rupanya?

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Thursday, March 20, 2014

4:46:37 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
